Integrity
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [One Shot. Hinted AC and KL.] So. You're finally looking for advice from your older sister, Kira? [Brother Sister Fiction.]


**Integrity**

**A/N:** Let's say this story takes place somewhere in between the wars. I guess.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED.  
------------------------------

Fidgeting from where he stood, Kira took in a deep breath before peering around the door corner to scope out his sister's office. No one was inside the furnished room except for Cagalli, and that eased his apprehension somewhat, only not really when he remembered the hidden security cameras in the office.

"Kira, I know you're there."

The coordinator started, and walked through the office door. "How did you…?"

Without looking up from her papers, she stated calmly, "Receptionist."

"Ahh…right." Kira stood awkwardly in front of her desk, his left hand holding a plain white box. The room was deathly quiet save for the sound of the blonde representative's writing instrument scratching across thin paper.

Agonizing minutes passed…

Cagalli sighed and finally placed down her pen before giving Kira a quirky smile and her attention. "So, what do you need little brother?"

The coordinator had already learned that arguing against his sister on the subject of 'who's older' was futile. "Well…" Kira bit his lip and the fingers of his right hand twitched. "There was something I…err…"

"Come on. Spit it out, Kira," frowned the blonde woman, gazing at her brother suspiciously. "Did you do something I need to know about?"

"W-What?" Appalled that Cagalli would even suggest him of doing anything bad, he exclaimed, "Of course not!"

"Then what is it?"

"I-uh-"

Cagalli scowled at his obvious discomfort, "Kira."

"I-I need your advice." Pink around the ears, Kira stared at his last hope imploringly. He wasn't able to think of anyone else that would give him a suitable opinion; he couldn't ask Athrun, his best friend, who has a terrible fashion sense, nor could he ask Miss Murrue, who was out of town. He couldn't possibly ask his mom, since this usually wasn't a topic he would bring up at their dinner table. Reverend Malchio is not someone he's close to, and it's too embarrassing to bring this up with Mr. Waltfeld. And most definitely, he could not ask Lacus.

So that left Cagalli…

The said blonde gave him an inquisitive look. "Advice? On what?"

"Here." He placed the box he was holding down onto the wooden table, and slid it towards her. "I wanted to give this to Lacus but I needed someone else's opinion so…"

"You came here to ask me?" Surprised, she smiled in a doggedly amused way. "Kira, with the way you're acting…"

Blushing deeper, he defended himself, "I don't want this to go wrong. It needs to be…perfect."

She shook her head. "You're so adorable."

"W-What?" Kira stared at her as if she grew an extra head.

Cagalli shrugged and opened the mysterious, white box. She tugged at the corners, fully aware that Kira was watching her every move, before managing to shift the box cover off.

She stared at the article of clothing in the box, before staring at Kira as if _he_ was the one with the extra head.

"What the…?"

Smiling nervously, Kira asked, "Well?"

Without careful consideration, she said the next three words that came into mind, "What the hell?" She stood up from behind her desk, cheeks red from the thoughts that were provoked when she saw the clothing. "Is this some sort of sick joke, Kira?"

"Huh? You don't like it?"

"I don't-" Cagalli _sputtered_. She ruffled her hair, annoyed at the coordinator in front of her. "Don't ask me that!"

Kira blinked, obviously quite confused. "You don't like the dress?"

"DRESS?" Cagalli flipped the box around so that Kira can see the contents inside. "Does this look like a _DRESS_ to you?"

Violet eyes widened at the sight of a black leather, buckle strap corset, accompanied with a leather whip and a set of pink-dyed bells. "There must have been some sort of mistake because-"

"Damn right it was a mistake!" Growling, Cagalli glared at him, "I shouldn't have let you in here. If I knew you were some sort of closet pervert…Oh god. Kisaka was right - always the innocent ones, you can never trust them."

His face red, Kira exclaimed, "It was supposed to be a dress! A lovely blue dress!"

"I don't care! For all I know you could be lying to me; you know I don't like dresses, so why would you ask for that kind of advice from me?"

"But Cagalli-"

"Just no, Kira. No. I don't need to know about your sex life. At all."

"It's not like that! Why would I-?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, cheeks still red. "Out! Get out. I need to do my work."

"Cagalli!" His face was burning.

"Obviously I was wrong in thinking you two didn't...Ugh." She shook her head. The thought of Lacus engaged with Kira in such an activity made her head hurt.

Sputtering indignantly, he moved forwards, eyes wide. "Of course we didn't! That's just-"

Orb's representative took the box in one hand and shoved it into Kira's chest, obviously ignoring him. "Take it-" She pushed the taller man across the room as he continued to protest and kicked him out of her office. "-and good bye." She slammed the door shut just as Kira toppled into the wall of the hallway.

Cagalli walked back to her desk slowly, the world a dizzy blur; she sat down on the black, leather chair, flinching when she brushed against the material since the corset and the whip...

She sighed, leaning back fully with one hand on top of her eyes, and muttered, "God. Athrun you idiot. How did Kira end up with _our_ box?"

------------------------------  
**End**

So, I looked at my calendar today, and noticed the date. May 18. Heh, and that's supposedly Kira's and Cagalli's 'birthday'. This story is just a quickie that I thought up a few hours ago…so…blatant mistakes should be ignored?

Thank you for your valuable time readers.  
Constructive criticism is definitely welcomed.

Spyrit


End file.
